Red White n' Blue Day
by Lovetorium
Summary: Little Memorial Day fluff expresses on the kids' special uses and values.


Lotta was in her bed asleep. Last night she slept at 8pm, and she had been asleep for 12 hours...

"Get up, Lotta!" said a mysterious voice. Lotta woke up and saw Audrey and Dot. They were in their red, white, and blue outfits. Dot's outfit was in a blue starry shirt with a red/white striped shirt underneath and pants of it and red sunglasses. Audrey's radical outfit looked so national and born for the whole country!

"Why are you guys red, white and blue?" Lotta asked.

"Today is a very important day to honor our American freedoms," said Dot. "It's Red White n' Blue Day in Harvey Street!"

"Where we make the country great again with the fireworks and grill?" Lotta asked.

"Oh, there will be fireworks and grill!"

"Like it was July 4th?"

"Like that."

Lotta got off her bed and had a red, white, and blue outfit. She wore a red and white shirt and blue jeans. She had her face decorated with a single American flag star.

"I look fabulous?" Lotta said to them.

"You look so all star! Let's play Harvey Street Rules Kickball," Audrey said.

So they went to the kickball field and their friends were in awesome 4th of July outfits like the Harvey Girls were. They waited for Lotta to start the game. And she got up and said, "Okay, it's time for our Red White n' Blue Day party! Let's start off with two hours of rules kickball before we do the cookout."

Dot was standing and ready to pitch. Melvin was ready to kick the ball. Dot pitched, Melvin kicked it, and it got on to the first base.

"First base," instructed Dot. "Crazy skip and wave to second." He skipped like crazy and went to second base.

**One hour later...**

Lotta pitched, and Audrey kicked the ball as high as she can! It went up to the sky and crashed back down! "Home cartwheel," Lotta cheered. Audrey cartwheeled around the field just as the ball went back to the field.

"Another ball?" Dot asked.

"Yes," Melvin said to her. "We'll need more balls."

When Lotta threw in a sack of balls, opening them, she pitched to Frufru, and she kicked it. "Too short for kick," Frufru said. "#KickThatFruBall."

"Fourth base, crab walk to third."

"I don't crab walk. I'll do catwalk."

She strutted to the third base.

"Catwalk to crabwalk!"

Lotta then pitched to Melvin, again ready to kick. It went up, and he Egyptian walked to first base.

"Fabulous work, Lotta," Audrey told her. "You were the best pitcher."

"Oh, thanks, Audrey. I hear your sister Zoe and the squad are gonna be here."

"Are they gonna see the fireworks?"

"They probably would."

"Zoe's never seen fireworks before, but I think they're awesome."

"I liked doing the sparklers back in my Lil' Lotta days."

"Zoe likes the sparklers, too."

"Play more kickball?"

During the remaining hour, Audrey became the pitcher. She pitched to Lotta, who kicked the red ball and strutted to second base. Lucretia kicked the ball higher and crazy skipped to third base, and so on.

"Hello, Audrey!" a mysterious voice said.

"It must be the Fighting Banana Cheer Squad."

And there they were, wearing very magnificent 4th of July t-shirts and beautiful red, white, and blue pants and very lovely shoes.

"Can we play rules kickball, too?" asked Zoe.

"Sure you can," Audrey told her. "Come with us, Zoe, Maria and Stu."

The squad went to the field. Maria kicked the big red ball and it rolled.

"Fifth base?" Maria groaned. Her voice sounds like a zombie princess if you hear her talking in the episode "Raiders of the Lost Park".

"That's fifth base, so the kick does not count until you Egyptian walk to third base."

"Wait, you can do _that _to third base?" groaned Stu.

"I'm not your American bride," Maria said. "I'm doing this."

Once at third base, Maria watched Audrey pitching to a grammarized Dot, kicking the red ball and it went up to second base.

**Thirty minutes later, Dot won 1000 points in the game!**"Okay, let me see here, we have hot dogs and burgers, chicken legs..." Lotta was looking through stuff to start using the grill. Stu had a chat with Maria.

"So, what is this Red White n' Blue Day about?" Maria asked Stu.

"I think it's a great time to celebrate the national holiday. Can you sing _America the Beautiful_?"

"I'll try."

Minutes later, Lotta was grilling for fun. Maria drank watermelon water, and stood up to see the kids and sang.

_Oh beautiful_

_for spacious skies_

_For amber_

_waves of grain_

_For purple mountain majesties_

_Above the fruited plain_

_America_

_America_

_God shed His_

_grace on thee_

_And crown thy good_

_With brotherhood_

_From sea_

_to Shining sea_

And note that Maria is the first character to ever say "God" in a single DreamWorks animation. Maria, pass it on.

_Oh beautiful_

_for pilgrim feet_

_Whose stern_

_impassioned stress_

_A thoroughfare_

_for freedom beat_

_Across the wilderness_

_America_

_America_

_God mend thine_

_every flaw_

_Confirm thy soul_

_In self control_

_Thy libery_

_In __law_

_Oh beautiful_

_For heroes proved_

_In liberating_

_Strife_

_Who more than self_

_Their country loved_

_And mercy_

_More than life_

_America_

_America_

_May God thy_

_Gold refine_

_Til all sucess_

_Be nobleness_

_And every gain divine_

_Oh beautiful_

_For patriot dream_

_That sees_

_Beyond the years_

_Thine alabaster_

_cities gleam_

_Undimmed by_

_Human tears_

_America_

_America_

_God shed His_

_grace on thee_

_And crown thy good_

_With brotherhood_

_From sea_

_To shining sea_

"Are the chicken legs done yet?" asked Dot. "I want one with potato chips, sour cream and onion, and I want a cherry Danish."

"Okay," Lotta said. She served Dot's plate with two chicken legs, a handful of sour cream and onion potato chips, and a cherry cheese Danish.

"It's delicious, Lotta."

As soon as everyone ate, the kids had a good time talking to each other.

Dot talked to Lotta.

"Hey."

"What?"

"The Danish was disgusting."

"You don't like cheese Danishes?"

"I only like pie."

"Well, in like, ten minutes, we're gonna have apple pie and ice cream!"

**Ten minutes later**The kids had apple pie and vanilla ice cream soon as the sun went down.

"Ooh, that's delicious," Stu said.

"I like ice cream, too," Audrey told him. "Here in the street, we get it from an ice cream truck!"

"What of the apple pie?"

"It's delicious."

"You got Stu'd up."

Dot was eating her pie, too. She poked her fork on her pie and cut it in a piece and ate it.

"The plaid pattern on it doesn't pay off!"

"I think I got more apple pies."

"Yes," the kids all said.

"Man," Audrey said. "The apple pie is delicious."

**Three hours later, after another kickball game**The kids were all ready outside the kickball field and right on time for the magnificent display of the fireworks. There was indistinct talking and singing and the cheer squad had the perfect spot.

"I always have eyes on the holiday," Maria said to Zoe and Stu. "I remember when my family and Melvin celebrated Kwanzaa just before the new year comes up. We even liked International Donut Day and Holi."

"I always enjoyed holidays, too," Zoe said. "I like the Red White n' Blue Day celebration in Harvey Street. I know why because I didn't believe in Christmas."

"This is better than Thanksgiving," Stu told her.

The other Harvey Street Kids had the perfect spots to sit next to the cheer squad. Lotta, Dot and Audrey faced upward to the dark sky.

"No reason to party for," Dot said. "But I may say the kickball game was awesome!"

"And so was Maria's singing of America the Beautiful," Audrey replied. "and I liked how nice her voice was. This is going to be totally radsome."

"You can see so many stars up there."

"Yeah, Dot, I see."

"You know," Lotta said. "I would see many stars as I can every night. I even remembered when I was scared of Halloween at night. It was spooky. And speaking of, I think Cutie Patootie will sit with Dot." Then, a raccoon came to Audrey and she said. "Ohh, I want Suze to see the fireworks, too." The raccon chittered. Back to the bananas.

"And Dollcretia will sit with me," said Lucretia.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Zoe.

"I'm Lucretia," said Lucretia. "I may have known you before. I'm a fan of the Harvey Girls."

"How are you?"

"Just nothing," Lucretia sighed. "I kind of like fireworks. I'm dying to see some."

"So is Maria."

"Couldn't just tell you," Stu said. "that I still had my perfect Right Now O Grams from yesterday. And also last week, but it's what I do for my life."

"Of course," Maria said. "I'm going to love this spectacular display."

"It's like several colors exploding in the firmament. It looks so radical, too!"

"Mm... I guess I'll handle it watching the fireworks with you, but at first, I just liked sparklers."

Audrey was silent, looking into the dark purple sky. Dot indistinctly sang the _Star Spangled Banner_, while Lotta fell asleep on her shoulders, the song distracting her. Her eyes awoke, and she can see the sky.

"Oh, did I miss the fireworks?"

"No," Dot said. "Your America star face paint came off, well, some of it."

"Stop it," said Melvin to Pinkeye and Fredo. "This is annoying me out." "You don't get it," said Fredo. "We got here to have good times."

"You mean it's America's freedoms after all?"

"Yeah."

"And hey, before I got there," Pinkeye told them. "I planted flowers on my grandparents' grave."

Everyone turned out to be in conversations. The Bow had a spot to sit with Billy the skunk. Time passed as they waited for the show.

"Waiting is nuts," Audrey said. "I wish the rockets were in!" "No, no, no," Dot said. "They have not started yet!" Then Lotta said, "They're setting up, so let it wait until 9:25... or 9:30? Or 9:45? Cuz I dunno." The Harvey Girls have loved the fireworks, even when it came down to these days, you can go to QuoteV and read a magnificent story about how the Harvey Girls saw them together over Audrey's obsession.

"The time is now 9:05," Stu said. "This will be so awesome!"

"And I've never seen fireworks before," Zoe said. Audrey was shocked. "_That's_ what I said!"

"I'm so excited," Frufru said. "Fireworks are gonna be so beautiful..."

"Hey, Frufru," greeted Audrey.

"Hey, are you excited to see the Red White n' Blue Day fireworks, too?" Frufru asked. For yes, Audrey mimicked one explosion, then dashed off for Lotta and Dot. "Hi!" she greeted.

"Ooh, hello again," Lotta waved. "Have you played with fireworks before?"

"I can shoot an awesome Roman candle to the sky," Audrey told her.

"That's sick!" Dot said.

"Yeah, sick moves!"

"I don't know what a Roman candle is."

"They're the best ones! These tubular thingies that shoot a number of awesome sparkles into a place you aim the tube at, but I think they're cool."

"Why, Audrey," Lotta said. "I'll have to get those, they're sold everywhere."

"For what? I'm stupidity?" Maria groaned.

"You're not in it, maybe of Right Now O Gram's sweetest posts that Stu liked doing," Zoe said to her.

"Does he matter?"

"No, he's awesome."

She even glanced at Stu on video in his meme with the Annoying Banana cheer, then one where he dramatizes real artistic moves.

"He is nice when he's on there."

"Sweet."

"Why?"

"Because he's the insider who rules!"

"Melvin or Stu?"

"Stu."

"Zoe," a mysterious voice said. "You can sit with me."

As soon as Zoe saw Audrey, she had a spot for her. "No thanks," Zoe replied. "I wanna watch with Maria and Stu."

"Okay, Zoelisha."

She saw Stu and Maria playing around on Right Now O Gram. As soon as she got to them, Maria said, "Join us, it'll be fun!"

As Zoe went there, the time is now 9:22, the fireworks should be done by now.

"Ooh, la la, Zoe does not have to sit there!" Lotta exclaimed. "Even if she has to be with Maria and Stu."

"Okay, I'm so ready," Audrey said. "I know you are, too, Suze."

"Okay, then it takes long to wait, and..."

"Here it comes," Dot said. "I see one." She pointed to some pink rockets and saw them explode distantly and brightly crackling.

The Bananas watched with bright faces.

"That's a firework?" Zoe groaned.

"Yes," Maria said. "It's so pretty! Do you like it?"

"I like them." All the fireworks exploded from the side of the kickball field. They whistled and exploded thoroughly. The kids didn't believe it. It was a magnificent display. They saw bursting tails of bright spherical peony and incredulous flower-like brocading explosions in green and gold. "Hello, sparkle-splosion," Lotta said happily. "I mean, it looks awesome." They even have fireworks in shape of the girls' faces, as well as the Bananas'. "It's amazing," said a distinguished Stu. "Just like I'm living the dream," Maria sighed.

Frufru watched with great excitement.

"Nothing like the flaws of a real sky-sparkle. Maybe one day, I'll shop for fireworks, of course!"

The Harvey Girls watched the fireworks. Not the raccoon, but she never liked them anyway, but the girls think they were okay.

"Whoa, look at this," Audrey gasped, looking skyward.

"This is so nice," Dot said to her. "I am very impressed."

Now the fireworks kept on with the distant off-shore magnificence. The Harvey Street Kids loved it.The sky never kept glowing. There were lots of fireworks. But Zoe didn't express with it.

"Zoelisha, I'm coming for you," Audrey yelled.

"No, it can't be her!" Zoe gasped.

"I came to rescue you so you can be happy."

"I'm not happy, but I was excited!"

"You have to finish her!" Lotta yelled to her.

"Do I, really?"

So Zoe neglected with Audrey, foot to foot over the fireworks. But actually, they looked up.

"Well," Dot said. "That has been inspirational."

Zoe and Audrey went to the Harvey Girls HQ. There, they saw the fireworks that were in the kickball field. The two sisters were holding hands and opening their mouths just as this was a quite stare.

_Oh beautiful_

_For patriot dream_

_That sees_

_Beyond the years_

_Thine alabaster_

_cities gleam_

_Undimmed by_

_Human tears_

_America_

_America_

_God shed His_

_grace on thee_

_And crown thy good_

_With brotherhood_

_From sea_

_to Shining sea_

\--

Hey, guys, how was Season 2? It was very epic! I saw every single episode of the new Harvey Street Kids season! Have a safe and happy Memorial Day, and I'll be watching on you.


End file.
